


Princess

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: A princess alone in her tower waitsAnd never dares to come out





	

A princess alone in her tower waits

And never dares to come out

 

Afraid of the dragon’s anger

And her many, many enemies

 

She hopes for a prince or a knight

To protect her so she can walk

 

Without fear in the bright sun

And see what the world is like

 

But her country is childlike small

And her beauty not well-known

 

Her shyness equals her kindness

So only few know she exists

 

Instead, her books are her friends

And she reads them every night

 

Wishing to live a pure love story

Like the ones she reads about

 

So wake up, princess, WAKE UP!

You have the universe at your feet!

 

Pick up a shield, take a sword!

Descend these stairs, open the door!

 

You are the only master of your life!


End file.
